


【晋骨科|昭师昭】文景劫

by Ahona_SUriel



Series: 【晋骨科|昭师昭】同谋三部曲 [2]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahona_SUriel/pseuds/Ahona_SUriel
Summary: 历史向同人，司马师/司马昭，互攻无差。内容上多处呼应前篇《同谋》。结构上比较零碎，所有不加引号的对话和独白属于同一个场景。关于称呼，兄弟两个成年之后司马师一般在人前称弟弟表字，在床上……以及其他亲密的时候叫名字。至于昭儿，当然是撒娇的时候喊哥，谈正事的时候叫兄长。喜欢的话求评论XD补充一下我两篇里竭力想表现的一点：司马子元出于行事隐秘和一点惯性，他没少给弟弟做的事打掩护。《同谋》开篇“兄长行事隐秘，后世不会知道的”，文里譬如夏侯徽的死，譬如这篇最后侍女说他疼痛难忍砸了屋子（实际是晚上子上砸的）。要知道他们两个的事确实没给任何人留下痕迹啊XD
Relationships: 司马师/司马昭, 斜线前后无差, 晋骨科
Series: 【晋骨科|昭师昭】同谋三部曲 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923691





	【晋骨科|昭师昭】文景劫

**Author's Note:**

> 历史向同人，司马师/司马昭，互攻无差。
> 
> 内容上多处呼应前篇《同谋》。结构上比较零碎，所有不加引号的对话和独白属于同一个场景。
> 
> 关于称呼，兄弟两个成年之后司马师一般在人前称弟弟表字，在床上……以及其他亲密的时候叫名字。至于昭儿，当然是撒娇的时候喊哥，谈正事的时候叫兄长。
> 
> 喜欢的话求评论XD
> 
> 补充一下我两篇里竭力想表现的一点：司马子元出于行事隐秘和一点惯性，他没少给弟弟做的事打掩护。《同谋》开篇“兄长行事隐秘，后世不会知道的”，文里譬如夏侯徽的死，譬如这篇最后侍女说他疼痛难忍砸了屋子（实际是晚上子上砸的）。要知道他们两个的事确实没给任何人留下痕迹啊XD

师，曰军，曰众。

生来就该号令千军万马继往开来，生杀予夺只在一念之间。

昭，曰阳，曰明。

子上，你应该留在朝堂之上，上听下达，你应该是光的。

父亲本有培养你我兄弟二人一武一文的心思，你却执意要和我一起，事事都要和我黏在一处，还跑去向母亲求情，父亲拗不过你，才让你来和我一起练武学习兵法。

哥哥怎么不记得，是哥哥拉着我的手向父亲求了情的。

“爹，昭儿既然执意要学，就让他跟我一起。再者我们本是亲兄弟，我学的东西他也应该来学。我发誓会用心教他、保护他不让他受伤，求您了，让他留下来跟我一起吧。”

“罢，师儿学得不错，我拗不过你们。不过师儿，你记住，只保护他是不够的，你要保证昭儿掌握这些东西，这样他才有自保的能力。”

“师儿记住了！爹放心，我和昭儿一定都会成为司马家顶天立地的好男儿！”

你做得很好。

不，如果是哥哥，场面不会这样难看。

子上，你已经长大了。你与我同学同用，已经能继承我了。还记得父亲去世后，我是怎么对你说的吗？

“长兄如父，从此，我便以长兄为纲，兄命即父命，感兄长所感，忧兄长所忧，解兄长所困。”

“子上错了，我要你想我所不能想，方能成我所不能成。”

“我要你我兄弟二人守望相助，项背互抵，从而齐心协力，使司马一氏久盛不衰。”

随后司马师拥抱了弟弟，用只有两个人能听到的声音耳语：“不过，我很高兴。”

兄长胡说，现在分明是我一个，独木难支。

子上又错了，这是独当一面。

哥哥，再多陪我一会儿吧。

“过了这一晚，哥哥就是成年人了。”

“昭儿……”

“再多陪我一会儿吧。”

隔天，司马师及冠。未出两月，奉父之命与征南大将军夏侯尚之女夏侯徽成婚。适夏侯徽芳龄一十七，正与司马家次子昭同年。

司马师在婚礼前一晚来到司马昭的床前，他轻捷地掩好门，脱衣上榻，一言不发。

司马昭还没睡着，翻过身来熟练地张臂抱他。他们沉默地彼此抚慰，间有极为压抑的喘息。

“兄长是要成婚的人了，不当再与弟弟胡闹。”

司马昭虽然嘴上这么说，却枕在长兄胸口。

司马师摸到弟弟的下颌，强硬地迫他转过脸与自己唇舌相缠。

婚后司马师忙于疏通新得的这份政治大礼，有一个多月的时间他和胞弟连面都没能见几回，似乎真的断绝了任何念想。

但司马昭在书房抓到了他。

“其实也不是什么要事，就是想来问问，”日头正好，司马昭的眼睛看上去黑得并不那么纯粹，眼底粼粼地泛着金光。“哥哥要有儿子了？”

“会有的。”

“哎呀，不知道哥哥那晚表现到底怎么样，能不能让媛容嫂嫂给哥哥生儿子。”

“混小子，几天不见就敢开哥哥玩笑了？”

“怕哥哥有了嫂嫂，就不要我这个弟弟了。”司马昭手肘撑在桌子上，认真地敛起笑容。

他在试探。

“司马昭！别胡闹！”回应他的是司马师低声的呵斥。

但当司马昭趁夏侯徽省亲归宁时闯进他的卧房，不管不顾压在他身上把脸埋在他的胸口亲吻，司马师只是伸手去摘那一床红帐。

他原以为有些东西随着年纪成长可以被轻易取代，事实却是他无法拒绝。少年像是一团火，紧紧地缠绕着他，灼烧着他，他却连简单地推开都做不到。

他终于意识到，他们是特别的，却早就为时已晚。

三年后，司马昭及冠。次年，娶兰陵侯王肃之女王元姬。

“兄长现在总和何晏他们出游作乐，依我看，那些人都只会夸嘴，实则没有一个能靠得住。”

司马懿在两个儿子之间看了一遭，徐徐笑道：“我倒觉得，师儿心里自有道理，昭儿你倒是对他的事上心得很。”

“父亲开明。”

“但是，切记凡事时刻保持谨慎，决不可太过得意。你们两个都要把这话牢牢记住。没什么旁事的话就下去各自忙吧。”

“是！儿子告退。”

“你啊，从小什么事都要跟着我，现在可是怨我不带你？”

“……没有！兄长哪里的话，我只是有些问题想找兄长请教。”

“那怎么不去请教父亲？”

“父亲严厉，怕他斥责我愚笨啊。”

“瞎说。”

“明天我们兄弟两个出城去踏青打猎可好？春天了。”

“……”

“哥——”

“好。”

他们赶上了第一场春雨，回到府里的时候两个人俱是衣衫湿透。

很自然地，司马昭一路跟在司马师身后回房。司马师一进门先把坠在身上的湿冷衣衫扔在一旁，返身掩门的时候另一个从他身后凑上来，隔着一层湿透的衣衫用炽热胸膛贴上长兄后心。

“哥哥怎么这么没有防备。”

“对你我需要防备什么。”

他们保持着这样的姿势，司马昭的鼻尖戳在司马师颈侧，声音竟有点沙哑：“哥……”

“你着凉了。”

“没有。”

“把衣服脱了。”

“好。”

夏侯徽亡故后，司马师很快地娶了吴氏，又很快将她休掉。

他不需要一个急于为他传宗接代的妻子，他需要一个足够听话懂事的妻子。

“师儿，你和昭儿感情很好，我和你父亲都十分欣慰。你们的婚事尤其是你的事，我们已经不好过多插手。但是元姬进门四年，未有身孕，我想问问你，昭儿是否提过他们之间有什么问题？”

“母亲放心，昭儿只是怜惜元姬年轻，他们夫妻二人感情很好。”

“那就好。那你和徽瑜……”

“望母亲体谅，儿要忙的事属实太多，又兼身染眼疾，实在无暇分心在家事上。幸好徽瑜十分懂事，我很感激。”

张春华深知长子脾性，也就不再说什么。倒是不久之后元姬便有了身孕，诞下大女儿，是为日后的京兆公主。

“兄长当真不再要个儿子了？”

“我的事什么时候轮到你操心了，嗯？倒是你，子上，你可总不能只有一个炎儿。不如你和元姬再生个儿子，就把他给我可好？”

“我还真觉得有一个儿子就……”

“报！老爷有事急召二位公子到堂上。”

景初三年，魏天子叡崩于洛阳。

“曹爽点名要你随他出征，但是是做夏侯玄的副手，我和父亲多少放心一点。”

“哥哥明明还是担心。”

“我只希望你这性子不会惹出把柄让人抓住。还有，不要冲得太前，你是将军，不是先锋。没有我和父亲，没有人会护着你。他们都恨不得我司马家……”

“哥，我会好好回来的。”

“闭嘴。”

春雷乍动，山雨欲来。

司马昭果然证明了自己。一年多后，司马昭次子攸出生。他确实是没有把司马师当年的话太放在心上，直到母亲张春华猝然离世，临终也不忘叮嘱长子不可无后。又一年，眼见攸儿日渐伶俐，父亲司马懿对这个孙子尤其喜爱。一日司马昭撞到司马师抱着攸儿逗弄，三岁的攸儿在偌大家宅中乱跑乱撞，正进了伯父司马师的书房。司马昭注意到司马师看攸儿的眼神，才意识到长兄怕是认真的。

他让家仆带攸儿去找母亲元姬，自己坐到司马师身边：

“兄长下定决心了？”

“恰好攸儿很聪明，我和父亲都很喜欢他。

“更何况，把他过继来之后，他就是你和我共同的子嗣，将来接替我们的事业。”

司马师这么说着，素来严峻的表情也不禁柔和了下来，他把手覆到弟弟手上，隔着刀与笔磨出的厚茧摩挲他的手背。

你和我的儿子。

司马昭看着兄长，也领略了个中用意。他反过来与兄长交握：“就依兄长的意思。”

“我只是听说，干儿似乎喜欢夏侯家的女儿。”

“我们没有别的选择。让他另寻心上人罢。”

嘉平六年，夏侯玄并张缉、李丰，被夷三族。

司马昭一直记得，司马师决定亲自出征那天晚上。

他几乎是失控地闯进司马师屋里，歇斯底里砸破瓷器，指责兄长不拿自己的身体当回事。自打父亲去世，这还是他第一次这样冲动，就是他还是个少年，也鲜少如此对待司马师。

可他见过司马师疼得浑身颤抖，生生捏碎杯盏。司马师决定让医师动刀的时候只有他守在身侧，连正妻羊氏都以不忍妇孺受惊为由被屏退在屋外。现在他要孤身犯险，且伴他左右的，只有剧痛。

他跪下，面前杯盏俱碎，司马师端坐案前，用手遮着左脸。

“哥哥……求你……”

“子上，我只要你做一件事：代我留镇洛阳，稳住各方局势。”

他膝行到司马师面前，把脸埋到兄长手心，一度哽咽。他从来没有被这样的恐惧攫住过，兄长从来都比他更强大，更坚忍。他们不是没有分开过，但是这一次，靠着亲兄弟的默契，司马昭能感应到，折磨兄长的病痛不比以往。他眼见着意气风发的兄长被连年病痛熬成冷硬的模样，眼见着他学会不去感受痛，也无法感受其他。这痛苦就像来自阴间的恶魔，已经强大到能取代他缠在兄长身边，伺机要把兄长从他身边夺走。

但他不敢说，也不必说。

“我会回来见你，昭。”

第二天，羊氏听侍女提起，夫君前夜眼疾发作，疼痛难安，砸碎了屋里的杯盏碗碟，一地狼藉。

她担心地递上为他收拾好的行囊。司马师接过，因为愈演愈烈的疼痛他已经变得相当冷硬，忍之一字消耗了他太多气力，除了私底下对胞弟司马昭，和见养子攸儿的几面，来自朝中外敌的重压让他对任何人几乎都只有严峻又阴鸷的模样。但是这次，他抬眼，完好的右眼直视他十年来相敬如宾的夫人：“你辛苦了。”

羊氏愣了一下。她低下头，眼泪簌簌地掉下来：“君子保重。”

这是命。

哥哥。

司马昭抬眼看去，月光下，司马师的左眼只剩一个空洞的眼窝。

血流遍地，泪流满面。

绶印相与，兄弟诀别。

第五个年头，我已经，比兄长还要年长了。

杯酒尽，灯阑珊，影疏离。

“此吾兄景王之天下也。”

这是甘露五年的中元节[1]。

完.

[1]：中元节说法起于北魏，这里是作者在现代的画外音（（

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉应该有人能感知到，满屏幕的我想开车的渴望……
> 
> 所有带引号的对话全是插叙。
> 
> 以及其实在写同谋时就想司马干恋尸这块儿搞不好是因为受到小时候大嫂暴亡的影响，结果一查发现夏侯徽死的时候他才两岁……要扯上关系实在是有点难……他和这两个比自己大一辈的哥哥隔得还是太远了，司马师要是和夏侯徽有儿子也就跟他差不多大，隔着这么多岁根本没法亲近啊233333想想他先天间歇性精神分裂也算是一种幸运。（论高龄产子的后果）
> 
> 还有一个很有意思的事儿想提一提，司马炎生于王元姬和司马昭婚后第六年，司马攸比司马炎小了整整十岁……。大概是元姬不想同时带俩孩子？XD


End file.
